


Nest

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alpha ZombieCleo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Honestly this focuses more on them than on any actual sex, Hormones make False sick, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Object Insertion, Omega FalseSymmetry, Or more of a non-traditional heat dynamic, Soft ZombieCleo, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: False's heat makes her miserable.Cleo helps.
Relationships: Falsesymmetry/ZombieCleo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: mentions of vomiting

Cleo hummed quietly to herself as she flew across the ocean, on her way from TFC's base to drop off some tools she had promised him. Soaring past False's city, she checked her inventory. She had two shulkers she had borrowed from False on her; she might as well return them. Cleo dove down towards the huge hole in the ground that housed False's main tower. As she neared the structure, an unusual smell suddenly reached her. Cedarwood, orchids and something slightly metallic. That was strange… She followed the scent to a two-block high hole in False's city wall, finding an iron door. Cleo pushed the stone button in front of it and stepped through. She entered what seemed to be a small studio apartment. Was it another one of Grian's secret base shenanigans? The smell was stronger here.

"Hello?" she called out into the space. A soft whimper was the only response, but Cleo would know that voice anywhere. "False? It's Cleo."

"You should leave, please," False replied from the other side of a birch door. Cleo could hear her retch.

"Like Hell I am," Cleo muttered, marching over to the door and pulling it open, revealing a bathroom. False was nude, leaning against a basin, looking absolutely miserable with tear-stained cheeks. The intense scent hit Cleo in the face now. She was such an idiot; the smell should have warned her immediately. 

"Oh, Falsie," she murmured, rushing over to False and kneeling next to her, gently pulling the blonde into her arms while attempting to ignore the other woman's current state of undress. 

"I'm sorry," False whispered. She was trembling slightly. 

"I thought you took suppressants because of how ill your heats make you?" Cleo asked, brushing strands of hair off of False's sweaty forehead. 

"The Championships messed with my schedule." False groaned as her body convulsed. "Alpha…" she whined on instinct, and Cleo couldn’t hold back a quiet rumble. She knew how to make False feel better; how to make all of her symptoms go away, but they had never discussed anything like that. Cleo didn't even know if she had a preferred alpha.

"Do you want me to call another alpha for you?" she asked.

"Can…" False started, but she went quiet.

"Anything," Cleo replied, "whatever or whomever you want." She stroked False's upper arm lightly, taking care to avoid touching her too much.

"...you?" It was so quiet Cleo almost didn't hear her, but a flood of heat spread through her at the request. "I'm level-headed, I promise," False added. "It's just…" She took a moment to steady her breathing. "All of the alphas are great, but if I have a choice...it's you. If you even want me, of course." She chuckled nervously.

"I would be honoured to, beautiful," Cleo replied. False smiled, but was interrupted by her body protesting again, leaning back over the basin. "Oh baby…" Cleo soothed. "How can I help you?"

"Your scent, please," False whimpered. "It'll make it stop." 

"Okay, come here," Cleo instructed her, reaching for the small transparent patches on her neck that covered her scent glands and pulling them off. She pulled False into her lap again, the omega immediately hiding her face against her skin. The tension and violent convulsions began to subside, and Cleo could feel her own instincts start to adjust to False's needs. "How long has it been since your last natural heat?" she asked quietly, feeling False's desperation and neediness. 

"Years, maybe even more than a decade," False replied on a sarcastic chuckle.

"Have you had sex in the meantime?" Cleo asked. False blushed, shaking her head. 

"Normal suppressants make me nauseous, so I take the libido-suppressing kind."

"Do you  _ want  _ to have sex?" Cleo continued. Sure, the topic was a bit awkward, but it was vital for her to know. False shrugged. 

"I…" Another nervous chuckle. "I wouldn't mind it? I don't  _ need  _ it right now, but I think we both know that could still change as my suppressants wear off even further." Cleo hummed in agreement. 

"Okay, how about this," she suggested. "I quickly drop by my base to grab an overnight shulker and some food and bribe Cub into feeding the beasties for a few days and then I come back here. Unless you want to stay in your main tower instead?" False shook her head.

"I built this a few days ago. I think it might be a nest," she confessed. Cleo smiled.

"Well, it's beautiful. Wait for me; I'll be right back." 

Being away from False after having smelled and held her felt physically painful, but Cleo knew she needed to grab some supplies to be able to take care of her the way she deserved. This was dangerous, she knew it was. Cleo wasn't good at helping omegas through their heat without developing a bond, in fact, she was absolutely terrible at it. Still, she couldn’t just let False suffer on her own. If holding her in her arms for a few days kept her from getting so ill she needed medical care, well, that was just how it would be. Besides, Cleo wasn't about to complain about getting a few days off from the zoo. She loved her beasties, she really did, but the upkeep could be exhausting. Shaking her head, she landed at her main building, quickly ducking down into her storage. She pulled some comfortable clothing out of various chests, along with basic toiletries and a bunch of bandages for her bite. Her gaze landed on the small shulker next to her bed. Cleo hesitated for a tick before throwing it into her inventory as well. She shot Cub a message, and after getting confirmation from him that her zoo was taken care of until further notice, and then she was off, heading north again. 

When Cleo walked back into the literal hole in the wall, she found False curled up on the large U-shaped sofa in the main room, a blanket wrapped around her lower body. Cleo dumped her things in the corner of the studio and approached her sleeping form. She kneeled down and whispered: "False, darling?" False stirred, blinking at her. "I'm back. It's taken care of; I'm staying here until your heat is over." Cleo stroked False's forehead. She was  _ so  _ warm, poor thing. "What do you want to do?" False bit her lip.

"Can we watch a movie?" she asked.

"Of course," Cleo replied. "You pick one, and I'll quickly change into something comfortable. She kissed False's cheek instinctively before nipping into the ensuite bathroom with her shulker. Her shorts weren't convenient right now. Cleo cleaned her bite and covered it with a fresh bandage. Sure, it couldn't technically get infected, but it still felt nicer when she applied proper wound care. She decided on a shorter nightgown Stress had once gifted her, one she had never worn before. Hopefully that meant there wouldn't be any external scents to mess with False's hormones. The gown was much shorter than anything else she owned, but with the heat that was emanating from False, she would be fine.

Returning to False, Cleo joined her on the couch, which False had apparently transformed into a sofa-bed. False immediately moved towards her. Cleo opened her arms, letting her press her back against Cleo’s front. She could feel her body react to having an omega in heat surrender to her, warmth settling in her lower abdomen. The movie played on, but Cleo had no idea what it was even about. Judging from the way False was growing increasingly more squirmy against her, neither did she.

"Are you okay?" Cleo whispered, trying to soothe False's unrest by tracing slow patterns on her hip.

"I am, I just…" False sighed. "The...tension...is building, and it's distracting." Cleo, fueled by instinct, let her hand slip between False's thighs.

"Let me help you, then, pretty girl. Get on your stomach for me." She waited, gauging False's reaction. Getting her to turn over wasn't necessary, but Cleo knew from other omegas that it could help take the edge off during their heats.

"Okay." False swiftly rolled onto her front and pulled the leg farthest from Cleo up, exposing herself. "Please, Cleo," she whined quietly. 

"Breathe for me, beautiful," Cleo murmured, letting her fingers dip lower. She found a warm, slick, swollen centre. "Oh baby…" she sighed, tracing False's outer lips. "Is it that bad, darling?" False's hormones had to be driving her absolutely nuts. 

"Mhmm…" False writhed against the blankets as Cleo slipped one finger into her warmth. She keened quietly.

" _ There  _ you go," Cleo soothed. She could feel False's body begin to react to the intrusion, her breathing slowly starting to even out.

"Gods…" False groaned after a few minutes of just laying there. "I feel like I can finally think straight again." She instinctively tilted her hips, letting Cleo slide another finger in. "Fuck, I hate how loopy heat makes me." 

"I might have something that could help with that," Cleo murmured. "It's in the small shulker in the corner." False turned her head to face her and raised her eyebrows. "I'll grab it." Cleo carefully retracted her hand and got up, grabbing her things from where she had dumped them and returning to False, who was now kneeling on the surface of the sofa. Sitting down behind her, Cleo pushed against her shoulder. "On all fours, baby girl." She paused. "Are you still okay with all of this; with having me here with you."

"There's no-one I'd rather have," False replied matter-of-factly. She gazed over her shoulder and offered Cleo a shy smile before letting her torso drop forward. " _ Please  _ help me, Cleo, before I lose my mind again. Please, alpha." Chuckling, Cleo nodded. She retrieved a moderately-sized crystal from the shulker and pressed it against False, wasting no time in getting it where False needed it. False's back arched and she moaned. "Void, that's good."

"Yeah?" Cleo asked, twisting the base to help keep it in place.

"Definitely." False let herself drop flat onto the blankets. "Gods, I might actually be able to sleep now." Cleo smiled, rubbing circles between her shoulder blades. 

"Sleep, then. I'll be here."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
